


Three Lanes

by freelancerPA



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Car rides, Humor, M/M, Okay I'm a stop now, Swearing, Traffic, also this is really short, seriously, the relationship tag is only there as a warning because it is meantioned, there is really no 'relationship' thing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title was made by a friend for the prompt she gave me. The prompt basically follows what happened to her when she was driving with her parents. Literally. This actually happened. The jist of it is that her dad was driving the car and her mom was saying about how she can get thru three lanes of traffic. So her dad decided to show her mom that he can do that to. This is just that same story but with X-Ray and Vav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Lanes

    Mogar was not happy with his current predicament. He was in the back off the car that X-Ray was driving, Vav having called 'shotgun' before jumping in the front passenger seat. Now he had to sit there and listen to them bicker about the traffic. Mogar briefly thought about just jumping out of the car and hoping that he didn't break his legs, but something said up front caught his attention.

    "I can get across three lanes of traffic." Vav states and Mogar rolls his eyes at his boyfriends claim. Mogar doubted that Vav would even try that.

     "So can I." X-Ray shot back and Mogar quickly glanced at him. While he knew that Vav probably,  _probably_ , wasn't stupid enough to actually attempt that, he knew X-Ray was. "Watch this!" X-Ray shouts out definitely and Mogar grips the backs of X-Ray and Vav's seats.

    "WHAT THE FUCK?!?" Mogar shouts out at X-Ray as he hears horns blaring around them, the people in cars near them angry at X-Ray's sudden driving maneuver.

    "X-Ray! Wot the bloody hell?" Vav looks at his partner angrily.

    "See, I told you." X-Ray just smiles at Vav's exasperated look as he points the car so they are in the right direction again.

    Mogar shots his hand up to the front and smacks X-Ray in the back of the head with a growl of, "Don't you ever fucking do that shit again!" and X-Ray laughs at Mogar and Vav's annoyed glares. For the rest of the ride Vav is quiet as Mogar stares at his door handle, wondering if it would be safer to just say ' _Fuck it._ ' and jump out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's really short but I'm not totally sure of how to lengthen it and it is like, twelve in the morning where I am. So here you go! Short fic!
> 
> (Also, another 'note': I will be updating every Saturday.


End file.
